Tenshitō (spirit)
Tenshitō (天私闘, Heaven's Personal Struggle) also known as Tengoku Ketsugi (天国決議, Resolved Heaven) in Bankai, and Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi (大昔天の剣, Ancient Sword of Heaven) is the Zanpakutō belonging to the legendary Yonkō of Zanjutsu, Hikaru Kurosaki. Appearance Shikai Tenshitō takes the form of a swords-mistress in an elaborate red kimono carrying a tantō (短刀, short sword) and a nodachi (野太刀, field sword) as a daishō (大小, big/little) set. Around her is a purple wolf spirit representing the core of her power. While some may believe that this spirit is better suited to represent Hikaru's Bankai, Tenshitō's weapons represent the weapons Hikaru wielded in Shikai prior to resealing his Zanpakutō into a sakabatō (逆刃刀?, reverse-blade sword). In this form, Tenshitō's eyes remain closed unless she prepares to enter Bankai, to which she reveals the hazel eyes Tengoku Ketsugi has. Bankai Tengoku Ketsugi takes the form of a wood nymph accompanied by a white wolf with blue spirits flitting about it. The area which it resides accurately shows Hikaru's Inner World. Zenkai Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi's form is what Hikaru calls a "wolf priestess". Her entire form is white as snow, leading Hikaru to nickname her Shirayukihime (白雪姫, lit. Snow White). Her hair flows down into a pair of wings. The size of the wings determine the bond she has with Hikaru. At one point, Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi stated that if Hikaru mastered Zenkai to 100%, her wings would stretch from the Earth's surface to the moon's surface. A gigantic white wolf also appears as Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi's attendant. Personality Shikai Tenshitō is very reserved, only speaking when she deems it necessary. Whenever she does speak, her words always provide insight to whatever Hikaru faces. Bankai Tengoku Ketsugi is the most affectionate of Hikaru's Zanpakutō spirits, even going as far as to passionately kiss Hikaru whenever he enters his Inner World when she is in a good mood. Consequently, she is also the last to forgive Hikaru if he ever messes up with something, often giving him the cold shoulder. Zenkai Of the three, Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi has the most intense emotions. She would be described as a tsundere, often stating how annoying that it is that Hikaru calls upon her. This often leads to arguements between the two, hence Hikaru not having great control over his Zenkai. In reality, Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi has the greatest amount of passion and love for Hikaru, constantly wishing to become closer to him. She desires to become a pillar of strength for Hikaru to lean on, but her external attitude towards often prevents that. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Abilities Sōzōryoku (想像力, Imagination): The main ability of Tenshitō allows whatever she dreams to become reality. Hikaru originally stated that Tenshitō's power is to be "random", which was reflective of Hikaru's own personality. This was partly true in that Tenshitō's daydreams are strange and inconsistent. Throughout all of her forms, Tenshitō has 12 connections in her brain. Hikaru utilizes Tenshitō's power when the electrical impulses across one of his brain connections eclipses with 4 of Tenshitō's brain connections. In other words, when Hikaru and Tenshitō think of the same thing, it becomes reality. This is the basis for all of Tenshitō's abilities aside from the Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): This is Tenshitō's only consistent technique. Every form of Tenshitō fires a violet colored Getsuga. The primary trait of these Getsugas is that they rely more on speed and impact power rather than blast radius. Kūsōryoku (空想力, power of imagination/Fantasy Force): When Hikaru is in Bankai, he gains this power through Tengoku Ketsugi. This is an assist which provides Hikaru with more brain connections than when he is in Shikai. That is the primary change when he enters Bankai. With Hikaru using Kūsōryoku and Tengoku Ketsugi using Sōzōryoku, they established the Seiginomikata techniques that Hikaru could use in Bankai indefinitely. *'Seiginomikata' (正義の味方, Ally of Justice): Hikaru and Tengoku Ketsugi created these techniques from a daydream session. Tengoku Ketsugi introduced a leveling system to order their conception. **'Seiginomikata Ichi: Kogata Genbaku' (正義の味方一:小型原爆, Ally of Justice One: Small Bomb) **'Seiginomikata Ichi Rebaru Ni: Baichi Genbaku' (正義の味方一レベル二:培地原爆, Ally of Justice One Level Two: Medium Bomb) **'Seiginomikata Ichi Rebaru San: Ōgata Genbaku' (正義の味方一レベル三:大型原爆, Ally of Justice One Level Three: Large Bomb) **'Seiginomikata Ni: Uchidasu' (正義の味方二: 打ち出す, Ally of Justice Two: Hammer Out): This particular ability was meant to refine the flow of power when Hikaru used Tengoku Ketsugi. In reality, it strengthens the brain connection eclipses. **'Seiginomikata San: Tamotsu' (正義の味方三: 保つ, Ally of Justice Three: Keep): Tamotsu helps Tengoku Ketsugi and Hikaru to have their brain connections to eclipse instantaneously in order to to think the same thing automatically. **'Seiginomikata Shi: Kyōka' (正義の味方四:高める, Ally of Justice Four: Enhance) **'Seiginomikata Go: Rairō Otakebi' (正義の味方五: 雷狼雄叫び, Ally of Justice Five: Wolf Thunder Roar): Tengoku Ketsugi and Hikaru created this attack after hearing Tengoku Ketsugi's wolf howl. **'Seiginomikata Roku: Eien'no Haundingu' (正義の味方六: 永遠のハウンディング, Ally of Justice Six: Hounding Everlasting)